Star Wars The End of an Era
by Greatsuperwoman23
Summary: Freedom, with the Battle of Mandalore over, Maul captured, and the planet free once more the Jedi move towards the end of the Clone Wars. But first they must face the growing darkness in the Force. Desperate for answers Obi Wan leans heavily into the Force and learns three things, the warrior must return, he alone can conquer the darkness, and Anakin is not the chosen one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to the newest of my star wars stories. It is an AU that manipulates and changes (and maybe even erases) some of the events of the star wars universe to achieve a different ending. This story starts after a diffferent version of the Battle of Mandalore, in this story Obi Wan and some of his men went with Ahsoka to Mandalore instead of going to Utapau. Order 66 has been postponed and moved to a different point in the timeline. So please bear with me enjoy the story and let me know what you guys think.**

_Darkness, something horrible surrounded him, suddenly he could see though he wished he couldn't. He stood in a ruined Jedi temple, bodies of clones and jedi alike surrounded him. As he walked through the halls he recognized some of the bodies, the younglings Ahsoka had taken to retrieve their crystals, several of the Jedi knights who had stood before him in the council chamber, and a few Jedi masters who had sat with him on the council, Ki Adi, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tin. Slowly he made his way to the council chamber, the door was slightly ajar held open by debri. He walked closer and looked into the chamber a cloaked figure stood surrounded by the bodies of younglings all who bored the marks of a lightsaber. The figure turned sensing him and the hood of the cloak slipped off his head. Horror filled him as he recognized the face that looked back at him, eyes yellow from dark side corruption._

_ "Anakin?"_

Obi Wan's eyes flew open, he was in one of the meditation chambers in the Jedi temple, there was no smoke, no destruction, he sensed nothing but peace. Sighing he stood up, this wasn't the first time he had had that vision, it came more and more as the war progressed and he felt his ability to change its outcome slipping away. Anymore anything and everything surrounding the war seemed clouded and unreadable.

He exited the meditation chamber and made his way to the council chamber. The members were gathering to discuss the war and the outcome of the battle of mandalore. They had succeeded, captured Maul and freed the planet and yet the cost was so high, so many lives lost. Ahsoka and Captain Rex, caught in an explosion, neither of their bodies had been found though the Bo Katan had promised to look for them and keep the Jedi updated.

Obi Wan entered the chamber and saw that all the other masters had gathered, he took his place and waited for the talks to begin.

"Maul has been uncooperative so far. We have learned nothing from him." Master Windu said finally.

"Unsurprising that is, afraid Darth Maul has become." Obi Wan turned to Yoda as he spoke. "A darkness threatens him, his fear of it greater than his fear of us."

"We don't know much of what happened on Mandalore after I left and before Ahsoka and her men arrived." Several of the masters looked down at the mention of the young togruta woman. They had sent her to Mandalore and failed to protect her, again.

"Ahsoka knew the risks she took when she agreed to help us on Mandalore, and she aided us greatly. Without her we wouldn't have defeated Maul and Mandalore would still be under his control. She and Captain Rex made the ultimate sacrifice in order to save Mandalore." Obi Wan said.

Even as he said it the words felt wrong and bitter on his tongue. Ahsoka should not have died for them, especially not so close to victory. The bomb that went off as she returned from the fight should have been caught as the sweeped the streets on their way to face Maul and yet it had slipped past their scanners. And to lose Captain Rex to was a blow, the 501st seemed different without their captain, and no one had moved to fill his place.

"We must decide what to do with Maul." Windu said. "As long as he remains free of judgment Ahsoka and Captain Rex's sacrifice is for not."

"I disagree," Obi Wan said. "Even if Maul were to escape tomorrow, Ahsoka and Rex still freed Mandalore. To say that Maul's lack of judgment negates that is to disparage their memory."

Windu looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "Of course, but we still must decide what is to be done with him. So far he has refused to talk to anyone, and no trial has been discussed."

"Spoken to the chancellor I have, wishes for us to try Maul he does."

"Then we must decide a date and begin reviewing evidence. It would be much easier if Maul would cooperate." Windu said.

The council sat in silence thinking, contemplating. Obi Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing the force to show him how to move forward, what to do next.

_Not yet Obi Wan the warrior must return first._

Obi Wan opened his eyes and saw the council was looking at him.

"Show you something, the force did?" Yoda asked.

"I'm afraid not Master, the force is silent."

Yoda gave him a knowing look but let go of the subject. "Saying we were that with Maul more luck you may have."

"Me? Maul hates me, why would he be compelled to talk to me?"

"We think you may be able to provoke him, his hatred of you may make him talk, even if it is just to gloat." Windu said.

He could feel the force buzz around him, it was excited, eager, he sighed. "Very well, I will speak to Maul."

* * *

The zabrakian warrior glared out from across the cell, he couldn't see outside it but he must have sensed their arrival. Obi Wan watched him patiently, he and Maul had a history and it wasn't a good one.

"We'll be right out here Obi Wan, if anything goes awry." Windu assured while Kit Fisto gave a reassuring smile.

Obi Wan nodded, he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and handed it to his old friend, he couldn't risk Maul getting ahold of it and attacking him or using it on himself. He nodded to the temple guards who deactivated the shield and walked in.

Immediately Maul's poster changed, he perked up interested. "Well look who finally came to see me." He said.

"Only to inform you that a trial has been discussed and a date decided," Obi Wan said.

Maul looked slightly alarmed, but recovered quickly. "So you've found Lady Tano and her captain then?" The smirk on his face suggested that he believed he had found victory.

"Yes, they're both recovering on Mandalore at the moment but as soon as they're well they'll rejoin us on Coruscant."

Maul looked surprised. "Then they are alive…"

The force surged around Obi Wan and the room vanished. He was on Mandalore, he could see Ahsoka and her men leading Maul back to headquarters. Rex was next to her, suddenly she stopped. He watched as she gathered the force around her and threw her men and Maul forward. Rex hadn't been caught in her wave but he must have realized what was happening as he moved toward her and tackled her to the ground just as the bomb went off. The ground fell away beneath them and they vanished, swallowed by the city's levels.

He blinked and he was back in the cell with Maul, who watched him curiously.

"Your trial will be conducted by the Jedi order, not the senate. The chancellor wanted nothing to do with you." He said, trying to breeze past the fact that he must have blanked out for several moments.

"Of course that fool wouldn't want to do it, he wouldn't risk it."

"What?" Obi Wan asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Give Lady Tano my regards, I certainly thought she was dead so she has managed to prove me wrong yet again."

"Why wouldn't the Chancellor want to risk giving you a public trail Maul?"

"Oh probably because he's afraid of what I might do or say. Safety of your precious Republic comes first doesn't it?"

"You're not making sense."

"And neither are you Kenobi, Tano and her captain shouldn't have survived that blast and yet you claim they are alive."

"They are."

"You're not certain of that, I saw that explosion. It would have taken a miracle to have survived it."

"Did you know that bomb was there?"

"Possibly…." Maul said a bitter smirk, twisting his face."

"You knew and you still let them take that street?"

"It wouldn't have mattered what street we took, there would have been a bomb either way."

"It wasn't meant for them. It was meant for you, in case you lost. Someone was trying to kill you…"

Maul sat there silently.

"Who tried to kill you Maul?"

Maul laughed cruelly. "An old _friend_."

"Your old master? The one who sent you against us on Tatooine, the one who sent you to your death on Naboo."

"Yes, that one."

"Who is it Maul? Who is Sidious?"

This time Maul's laugh was different, he was amused, and he laughed for several minutes before regaining control of himself. "I would never tell you. You, and your jedi, and this whole republic will fall, and I will have the satisfaction of knowing how and why."

"Why are you still loyal to a Master who has left you for dead and then tried to kill you when he found out you were alive?"

"You don't understand!" Maul said slamming his hands into the table. "He is more powerful than you, or your council, or even the entire order, he has been playing you all as fools. You should have listened to Offee, she knew, she figured it out, but you let them have her, and now she can never tell you what she knew."

Obi Wan felt the force stir in anger and he took a deep breath to rein in his own irritation.

"Your trial will be three days from now. You will be tried for your crimes and a punishment befitting them will be decided on." Obi Wan said then turned and motioned for the guards to let down the shield again.

"I do hope Lady Tano is well enough to attend, I want to see her once more before you take my head!" Maul shouted at him as he walked away, the other jedi coming up to walk beside him. Mace Windu handed back his lightsaber and he clipped it on his belt relishing the familiar weight of the weapon.

"We should go inform the council of what we have learned." Kit Fisto said.

"And what have we learned Obi Wan?" WIndu asked.

Obi Wan sighed. "Not much, just that the bomb was placed after Ahsoka and her men arrived to face Maul, and that it was meant for him not them."

"Then someone expected him to lose." Fisto said.

"Yes his old master Sidious."

"That means he is the on Maul fears, this is news Sidious is becoming more and more bold. It is only a matter of time until he comes out into the public eye, don't you agree Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan didn't answer, the force was being infuriatingly mysterious though it was partially his fault for neglecting it for so long.

"Obi Wan?" Windu asked again.

"Hmmmm, oh I don't know what to think anymore Mace. If you feel what we've learned is that enlightening feel free to share it with the council. I'm going to meditate by the pools."

Both Mace Windu and Kit Fisto looked surprised.

"You've been meditating a lot lately Obi Wan, what are you trying to achieve?" Fisto asked.

He sighed, "I wish I knew." With that he turned away from them and headed towards the pools. With any luck the Force would be a more willing participant this time.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft murmur of the waterfalls that fed the pools was calming. The lack of response Obi Wan got from the Force was not. It had never been this silent towards him before, even when he had been silent towards it. In his youth the Force had been a constant companion, something he had been able to rely on when he had no one else. Now it was silent and he couldn't help but worry if in his effort to push it away so he could teach Anakin he had pushed it too far.

_We're still here Obi Wan but the warrior must return first._

Obi Wan opened his eyes and sighed. What warrior could it be referring to. As far as he was aware there were no jedi missing and no one seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Mysterious the Force can be hmmmm?" Obi Wan turned to see Master Yoda walking towards him. "Mysterious and irritating yes?"

"Yes Master, mysterious indeed."  
"Told you something the Force did, during the council meeting yes?"

"Not really, Master, at least nothing I understand."

"What did it say?"

"The warrior must return first. Everytime I meditate to see how we should move next it says the same thing."

"Unless showing you the fall of your former padawan it is."

Obi Wan looked at Yoda shocked.

"Never before have you needed to meditate to see the future Obi Wan. And never before have you looked so troubled, not since Qui Gon died."

"Anakin has always been reckless and I knew the moment I saw him he would change the course of history. I just hoped it wasn't by falling to the darkside."

"A chance to change that fate do you have?"

"I can't tell, everytime I have the vision it feels more and more concrete. Anakin and I haven't been on the best of terms since I faked my death for the Rako Hardeen mission. He took it personally and I can't say I blame him."

"Mistaken we may have been to lie to young Skywalker but in the past that is."

"I fear Anakin doesn't see it that way. But surely you have more important things to discuss than my former padawan's possible future."

"Bothered you have been for a while now, wanted to discuss Maul and Mandalore I did."

"Of course Master what did you want to talk about?"

"How are you feeling hmm? Mandalore was not an easy mission."

"No it wasn't but we were successful and I will get over the fatigue soon enough."

"Lie to me do not Obi Wan, hurting you are."

Obi Wan smiled slightly at the old troll's perceptiveness. It was just like Master Yoda to come hunt him down and make him discuss his feelings.

"Maul has taken so much from me Master, Jin, Adi Gallia, Satine, now Ahsoka. She wasn't my padawan but I had a hand in training and raising her. I was part of the group that agreed to let her go to Mandalore to face Maul, had I said no she and Captain Rex would still be here."

"A young woman Tano was, able to make her own decisions. Not your fault that bomb was. Know this don't you?"

"Yes master, I know but still it is hard. The Force has been distant for a long time and I feel that is also my fault. I pushed away my connection to it in order to train Anakin, and now I seem unable to get it back."

"Know does young Skywalker that you have such a strong connection to the Force?"

"No, Anakin wouldn't have understood as a child and would have tried to match me in connection. I was worried how he would have handled it when he realized he could not and I didn't want to discourage him."

"Hmmmmm. Many sacrifices you have made Obi Wan, time I think it is for you to gain something instead of lose it."

"What do you mean master?"

"Reconnect to the Force you must, once that is done the answers you seek will be revealed."

Obi Wan thought about it, it had been decades since he had delved into the Force like he did as a youngling. The last time had been in his first fight with Maul, after Jin's death. At the time it felt like his connection to it had never been stronger, but when Jin asked him to train Anakin he knew that he had to push away to connection.

Yoda once admitted to him that he had never seen a connection as strong as Obi Wan's and that there would be times that even he wouldn't be able to help him. So in Obi Wan's mind if Master Yoda, one of the oldest, wisest, and most powerful jedi could not achieve what he could then there was no way a young boy from Tatooine, the chosen one or not, could. Therefore he had made the decision to push away his connection and train Anakin at a level the boy could someday reach and even surpass.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Yoda was standing next to him.

"Trained young Skywalker is, time for you to have what you did not as a knight." With that he hobbled away humming softly to himself.

Obi Wan watched him go then returned his gaze to the waters in front of him. Perhaps he was right, perhaps it was time to give himself a break.

**Alright guys there we go, chapter 2 is all done! I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. My version of Obi Wan is pretty similar to cannon with a dash of fandom. He is how I imagine Obi Wan in cwysaphyre's Whispers of the Future would be all grown up. If you haven't read it yet you totally should since it is an amazing story. Let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's been two months Obi Wan, perhaps it's time to let the dead rest." Bo Katan said watching the jedi master's image flicker back and forth. They had been searching the area the bomb had gone off for two months and there was still no sign of Ahsoka or the clone captain's bodies.

"I don't want to give up, I want some form of proof that they are truly gone before we bury empty coffins for living people."

Bo Katan nodded. "Of course, we'll keep looking."

The jedi master bowed and his hologram vanished. She sighed, turning away from the terminal. Bo leaned against it and ran a hand down her face. She pulled it away and looked at the calluses that even wearing gloves all these years couldn't prevent. So much time spent handling blasters had left permanent marks on her hands, and now they seemed out of place in the palace her sister had once walked with pride, grandeur, and grace. It had taken a bit to get used to not wearing her armor all the time too, but the doctors had insisted she kept it off in order for her wounds to heal properly. Today would be the first day she would be allowed to wear it in two months and she was eager for it's familiar weight.

She walked into her quarters and had just finished adjusting the last piece of armor when a knock sounded outside the door. Placing her blasters in their holsters she answered it. Outside stood her nephew Korkie and in his arms his infant daughter. Bo smiled at her, she was new blood and she embodied the hopes of a better future. The infant laughed and reached for her. Bo met her half way with a gloved hand. A surprisingly strong hand wrapped around her thumb.

"She's going to be stronger than you soon auntie." Korkie said laughing.

"We can only hope. What brings you to visit?"

"I thought you would like to see Zona and while I was on my way bumped into one of the messengers you have running from the bomb sight to the palace."

Bo shifted her gaze from Zona to Korkie. "And?"

"They found the captain."

Bo straightened from her slightly bent position over Zona to look at Korkie. "Did they recover the body? Was Ahsoka nearby?"

"No Ahsoka wasn't nearby, and they did more than recover a body."

Bo waited for her nephew to continue but he didn't. "What did they do Korkie?"

"They pulled out a living person."

Bo stepped back in surprise and bumped into the door she had forgotten was right behind her. "That's impossible, it's been two months!"

* * *

"He's terribly malnourished but it seems he'd been keeping himself alive with the ration bars he had on his person, eating the absolute minimum to stay alive." The doctor told her as she marched towards the room where the captain was. "He sustained serious injury, it's a miracle he didn't die from any infection, his right leg took the brunt of it but he has internal damage throughout."

Bo reached the door and it slid open with a soft woosh. Inside was a medical droid, a human nurse, a berth, and a bacta tank. In the tank floated the clone captain in nothing but briefs and a mask that was supplying oxygen to his body. Scars from old battles and newer wounds from the bomb littered his body, his face by some miracle was unmarred.

"What's the prognosis?" She asked the doctor without looking at him, her eyes were still looking at the injuries covering the captain's body.

"Guarded at best, it took us a while to stabilize him and we worry he might destabilize at any moment."

"Then as much as I would like to share this news with the jedi council we will have to wait until we are certain that he will survive." Bo turned to the doctor. "He is to get our best care, do everything you can to ensure his survival.

"Of course Lady Bo Katan."

Bo glanced once more at the clone captain suspended in the bacta tank then left the room.

When she exited the hospital she found Korkie and Zona where she had left them, waiting in the transport, he looked up from his daughter as she approached.

"Well how is the captain?" He asked.

"Critical, but if we found him we might still find Ahsoka," she said climbing into the transport and sitting next to them.

"Then I guess you'd best get going."

Bo Katan looked at her nephew confused.

"Come on auntie, you won't be satisfied until you go look for yourself, give those poor runners a break and go take a look at the bomb site in person. You have your armor back now there's no reason you can't."

She looked at her nephew and marveled at how well he could read her. They had really only gotten close after Satine died but he could read her as well as if she had been a part of his life forever.

Zona let out a gurgle of baby talk and Bo looked at her. She was pulling at the bright pattern on her shirt. She placed a hand on her head and the infant looked up at her, she ruffled her hair a little and then stood up and exited the transport.

"Driver take them home," she said.

The palace guard looked at her confused.

"Mand'alor Bo Katan?"

"I have things I need to attend to."

She watched them pull away then activated her jetpack and flew towards the bomb site.

The surface ruble had been cleared away in order to make accessing the giant hole where the bomb had collapsed several of the cities levels. Bo Katan watched people dart around clearing ruble, and shouting orders.

She walked through them to the edge of the hole and looked down. It went down quite some way, she could faintly see where a support had caused one of the levels to split in half and form a peak.

"Hey! Don't stand so close to the edge!"

She turned to see one of the people, a middle aged man, running up to her. He stopped a few paces away and motioned her closer to him. She walked over and stopped a hand casually rested on her hip only a little farther up than her blaster.

"The edges are still unstable. Who do you think you are just waltzing in here anyway?"

Bo reached up and removed her helmet, and the man jumped back in surprise.

"Mand'alor Bo Katan! I apologize ma'am I didn't realize it was you."

"Obviously."

"But still ma'am it's not safe by the edges. That's why it's taken us so long to do what we have done. If it had been more stable we may have been able to get to the captain sooner."

"Where did you find him?"

"He was at the bottom of the wreckage, past the peak of that split level."

"Have you found anyone else?"

"Only some civilian bodies, poor people who got caught in the blast, we're working on identifying them."

Bo nodded and turned to look back at the hole. If Ahsoka was down there the chances of finding her alive were slim to none, but if the captain had survived the blast, then maybe she had too.

**Alright guys that wraps up chapter 3. Let me know what you guys think of the shifting pov. Do you like it do you hate it? Let me know, things are finally starting to get interesting. Just an FYI Zona is my OC, she isn't cannon (since we don't even know if korkie survives the battle of mandalore) but I love her already. If you guys would be interested maybe I'll write some stuff with her as the main character. Anyhow thanks for reading I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**College is out for the semester and I am free at last, well at least for a little while. So I'm going to try and post chapters more frequently. **

**Thanks so much to Death Fury for reviewing the last 3 chapters! I'm glad you liked them.**

**Anyhow here you guys go, chapter 4 of Star Wars The End of an Era.**

Pain, fiery horrible pain was the first thing he felt. It was everywhere, on his skin, in his lungs, pounding in his head, racing through his bones, and the pain was making everything spin. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know that. Around him was the sound of medical equipment, which didn't make sense. Where was she? She had slipped from his grip as they fell and he had to find her.

"Captain Rex?"

He tried to focus on the voice, it was a female's voice but it wasn't her's.

"Captain, can you open your eyes?"

Straining against the pain and the light he knew would be there when he opened his eyes, he managed to blink a few times, clearing away the blurred vision until he could see the short ginger hair cut that belonged to Bo Katan.

"There you go captain, take a few breaths, don't need you passing out on us again." She said.

Rex had no idea what she was talking about, but did as he was told, forcing air into his seared lungs, in and out, in and out.

"Wh-where am-" he broke off in a sputter of coughs.

"Easy soldier, you're in the best medical facility on Mandalore. It's been 4 months since the Battle of Mandalore and 2 months since we found you."

There was no way. That wasn't possible, it felt like the bombing had been yesterday. Where was she if he was here? Why wasn't Bo Katan with her?

"Ahs- Ahsoka, where is she?"

Bo looked at him for a moment then glanced away. "We never recovered her body, we searched the entire wreckage with a fine tooth comb."

Cold washed over him, nothing? They had found no trace of her?

"We did find one thing." His attention snapped back to Bo and she pulled out something wrapped in cloth. He pushed himself up to a better position and took it from her in shaking hands. Carefully he unwrapped the cloth, when the last piece fell away his heart dropped. There was one of Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"Does general Skywalker know?"

"Yes Master Kenobi informed him. I will tell them about you today."

Rex looked up from the lightsaber, "they don't know?"

"No we had to fight hard to keep you from dying Captain, your vital organs tried to fail on us several times. We didn't want to tell them in case you died."

"But you told them about Ahsoka? You don't know for certain she's dead."

"Captain, it's been 4 months, even if she had survived the initial fall, her wounds or starvation would have killed her by now, we're still not entirely sure how you weren't dead when we found you."

Rex couldn't answer, so instead he looked down at the metal cylinder in his hands. General Skywalker had spent countless hours tinkering with them, making slight adjustments to the hilts and the blade. How had he taken it? Had news of Ahsoka's death even fully sunk in or had he denied it without the proof of a body?

"Captain?"

Rex looked back at Bo Katan, "sorry, what?"

"Your leg was the worst of your injuries, it will require heavy physical therapy to put it back on track and even then it may never fully recover." She watched him closely as she spoke, and Rex resisted the urge to look away from her. "Since you sustained the injuries fighting for Mandalore I would like to offer you a recovery period here. My warriors and doctors are skilled and can help speed along your recovery."

"I appreciate it Ma'am I'm just not certain the long necks would like it very much."

"The Kaminoins? What will they do if they are none the wiser." Rex nodded at that. Bo looked at the side of his head and instinctively he ran a hand up there to check for something. A scar ran a very short portion of the side of his head, maybe an inch long.

"We discovered some sort of tumor when we were performing scans, it was well hidden, it didn't come up until you were out of the bacta tank. The doctors removed it swiftly and said you should have no lasting effects from it." She said. "Think about my offer captain, I will inform the council of everything, I'm sure they will be pleased to hear the news."

He watched her exit the room then brought his hand back up the scar, without a mirror he was guessing but yet it seemed to him that the placement was familiar. He racked his brain for a reason and then it struck him. Fives's scar after the Tup incident had been in the same place.

Obi Wan disconnected from the call and stepped back with shock. It was a lot of information to take in. Rex was alive and recovering, but it seemed that Ahsoka truly was dead. He fought back a wave of grief that rose against him, searching through the force for the young togruta's signature and found nothing. The force wrapped itself around him comfortingly, he had hoped Anakin had been right and that a little more time would turn up Ahsoka but the fact that the Mandalorians had stopped looking through the wreckage confirmed his fears, Ahsoka was dead and there wasn't even a body to bury.

Slowly he walked towards the council chambers, his heart ached for Ahsoka, they had failed her again. The doors opened with a woosh and he entered. The Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda were present and looked up at his arrival.

"Bo Katan called to inform us that Captain Rex is alive and recovering."

"They just found him? It is a miracle that he is alive." Kit Fisto said.

"No they found him a while ago but his health was so unstable that they feared he would die so they withheld the information until they were certain that he would survive."

"They had no right," Mace Windu said.

Obi Wan looked at the jedi master, but before he could respond he heard another voice behind him.

"I agree with master Windu, that's not a great way to thank us for our help." Anakin appeared beside him. He looked at Obi Wan, "I assume they've also been doing the same with Ahsoka then? Lying to us about her death. How is her recovery going?" He asked.

Obi Wan shook his head and watched despair flash across Anakin's face. "They never recovered her Anakin. They've searched everywhere and still all they managed to find was one of her lightsabers."

Anakin stared at him. "So they gave up, they have no body and yet they want us to accept that she is dead!"

"Yes Anakin, it has been 4 months, starvation and dehydration would have killed her by now if even she survived the fall. The Mandalorians want to move on with their lives, they want to close the hole and put this horror in their past."

"How can you say that? How can you act like she's dead?!" Anakin's voice was growing louder and while it was coming from a place of grief Obi Wan knew that it was laced with rage.

"I can not sense her."

Anakin paused, he looked at him carefully. "Just because you can't sense her doesn't mean she is dead."

"No it doesn't but it certainly doesn't mean she's alive. You have to face the fact that wherever she is she is out of our reach."

"Or she is on Mandalore hurt and waiting for us to come help."

"No Anakin she's not. She's not on Mandalore they would have found her by now if she was."

"You're giving up." He whispered. Obi Wan looked at him yet said nothing. "You're giving up, just like always." With that he turned around and left the council chamber.

Obi Wan sighed and turned back to the other masters. "I have given Bo Katan our permission to fill in the hole. She sends her thanks and condolences and has offered for Captain Rex to remain with them while he recovers."

"A generous offer, best it is for Captain Rex to remain there. Some time away from young Skywalker will be best for his health."

"I agree Master Yoda, Anakin needs time, and the constant reminder that Rex lived while Ahsoka didn't will not help."

"Certain you are then that young Tano is dead?"

The old troll watched him waiting for his response. The force swirled but did not give him any indication either way, he sighed. "If Ahsoka is alive, then she is no longer on Mandalore."

"Then let us hope she is, and that with her the force is."

"Indeed master."

**A.N. alright another chapter, I decided to jump a bit since there wasn't really any need for us to watch everyone sit around and wait on news from Bo Katan. And no I didn't forget about what AMster Yoda said to Obi Wan. I'm just waiting for the right time just like he is. Now that SWCW season has wrapped I think I'm officially declaring this story a fix-it AU. At least of sorts since well you know. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
